moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gurgle
Gurgle the Performing Flappasaurus is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Dinos set in Moshi Monsters. They are based on a pterodactyl. Gurgle loves making magic tricks although they usually go wrong. They are described as sensitive. Combination Biography Roll up, roll up! Performing Flappasauruses are the entertaining little Moshlings that always have a trick up their wings. The tricks usually go wrong, but it's best to applaud because these jolly little dinos are very sensitive. If a magic routine goes really badly, they've been known to burst into tears and toast their props with a burst of fiery breath. But hey, that's showbiz! Examining Flappasauruses is pretty easy because they're massive show-offs. They'll even pose for photos and give interviews if you tell them you work for The Daily Growl. Ta-daa! Mini Bio Roll up, roll up! Performing Flappasauruses are the entertaining little Moshlings that always have a trick up their wings. The tricks usually go wrong, but it's best to applaud because these jolly little dinos are very sensitive. If a magic routine goes really badly, they've been known to burst into tears and toast their props with a burst of fiery breath. Ta-daa! Character Encyclopedia Main Ta-dah! Meet the magical Performing Flappasauruses. Gurgle and these other fame-hungry Dinos will certainly put on a show you're unlikely to forget. They'll be pulling rabbits out of hats and making stuff disappear. Well, that's what they hope, but their tricks do tend to go wrong. Be kind and clap anyway! Tricky tantrums Even though Flappasauruses are monstrous show-offs, they are super-sensitive when their tricks go wrong. They've been known to burst into floods of tears and burn all of their magician's props in a fit of fiery temper. Abra-Cadbra! ''' Gurgle likes performing in the full glare of the Cadabra Flash over the Crazy Canyons. The natural show-off takes time to bow and pose for photographs. '''Data File Moshling type: Dinos Species: Performing Flappasaurus Habitat: Cadabra Flash, Crazy Canyons Dino playmates: Doris, Pooky, Snookums Notes: * Tongue stuck out in concentration. * Gurgle's wings double as a magician's cape * Tail comes in useful for tricks that need three arms. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Not far from the Crazy Canyons there is an amazing light formation called the Cadabra Flash. It's here you'll find the Performing Flappasauruses. They love the glow of the Cadabra Flash as much as they adore the glare of publicity, because these little leathery Moshlings are hungry for fame. They love entertaining with their magic shows and performing trick. Like most showbiz types, they're quite sensitive, though. If their performances go wrong, the Performing Flappasauruses are likely to burst into tears and toast their props with their fiery breath! Other inhabitants of Monstro City generally applaud politely and wear flame-proof trousers. Habitat Unlike most Moshlings, Performing Flappasauruses enjoy living in the full glare of the Cadabra Flash, a gleaming light formation near the Crazy Canyons. Traits Personality Prestidigitatory, fame-hungry, showy-offy. Likes Pulling rabbits out of hats and toasted marshmallows. Dislikes Bad audiences and soggy matches. Trivia *Gurgle's wings double as a magician's cape, hence their "prestidigitatory" (magician-like) personality. Gallery Animations Gurgle animation.gif Gurgle animation 2.gif Gurgle animation 3.gif Gurgle animation 4.gif Gurgle1.png Gurgle2.png Gurgle3.png Gurgle5.png Gurgle8.png Other Cuddly Gurgle.png|Cuddly Gurgle Vivid mystery box gurgle.png|Gurgle Mystery Box Vivid mystery box gurgle 2.png|Open Merchandise Figures Gurgle figure normal.jpg Gurgle figure glitter purple.png Gurgle figure glitter orange.png Gurgle figure gold.png Gurgle figure scream green.png Gurgle figure voodoo blue.png Gurgle figure ghost white.png Gurgle figure pumpkin orange.png Gurgle figure brilliant blue.png Gurgle figure marble green.png Gurgle figure goo green.png Gurgle figure goshi blue.png Collector card s1 gurgle.png Gurgle figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Gurgle series 1.png TC Gurgle series 2.png TC Gurgle series 3.png TC Gurgle series 4.png Gurgle Foil.jpg Other Baby gurgle artwork.png|Baby Gurgle Top trump orange gurgle.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Gurgle_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art GurgleWinter.png Magazine issue 11 p31.png MIM ZE p19.png|Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters KatGardy Waldo Gurgle swampmonster.jpg KatGardy super growl.jpg Category:Moshlings Category:Dinos Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings